


Loving You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "If you don't get over here, Claudia Jean..."





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“The boyfriend did it.”

“I'm sorry?” CJ poked her head out of the bathroom.

“The boyfriend did it. I mean, c'mon, that guy always plays the guy who did it. Here the idiot cops are questioning Chad Lowe. He is the good guy for Christ’s sake.”

“What?” CJ turned on her electric toothbrush.

“Sweetness, you brush your teeth in there and I will handle things out here.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Don’t make me come in there and spank you. I will show you ma'am.”

“Well I have been quite naughty. I could probably use a lot of discipline.”

“We’ll see.” Abbey replied laughing.

She went back to her mediocre movie. After a while, she knew CJ was staring at her. Trying to pretend not to notice only lasted a few moments. Abbey looked up and saw CJ leaning on the doorframe. God, she was beautiful all the time but dressed in a pair of barely there bikini panties and a Bartlet/Hoynes baby doll tee she was Heaven walking on Earth.

“What are you staring at, Miss Cregg?”

“Truth?”

“Always.”

“The First Lady of the United States is in my bed.” She laughed. “She is snuggled under my favorite comforter.”

“Here is the best part…she is dressed in the Communications Director’s tee shirt.”

Sure enough, Abbey was wearing a CCNY tee shirt that she grabbed from CJ’s top drawer. What CJ did not know is that the panties had gone some time ago. She would find that out soon enough.

“Oh please.” CJ rolled her eyes. “From about 1988 to 1990 Toby didn’t own shirts. He simply bought them and I took them. Its looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” Abbey bowed her head. “Why don’t you come to bed now?”

“Well I certainly don’t want to interrupt your quality time watching trashy television movies.”

“If you don’t get over here Claudia Jean…” Abbey clicked off the television.

She laughed again, giving Abbey that delicious heady feeling. She watched the Press Secretary climb onto the mattress and crawl toward her. Abbey pulled the cover back and CJ came inside, straddling her.

“Now what were you saying about a spanking, Dr. Bartlet?”

“You are so sexy, but you know that don’t you?”

CJ shook her head, taking gentle hold of Abbey’s face. She kissed her lips before dancing her tongue along the First Lady’s mouth. Abbey pulled her closer, relishing the feeling of CJ’s tiny breasts pressed on hers.

“Stop being a tease.” Abbey mumbled, turning her head back and forth trying to get a kiss.

“Make me. Catch me if you…Abbey!”

The First Lady pulled quite a fast one on the befuddled but turned on CJ Cregg. She was suddenly on her back on the mattress, Abbey on top of her. She was practically pinning her down though CJ felt no need to complain. She could only grin as Abbey freed her from her tee shirt.

“I never told you that I had a brown belt in karate. There are so many different tricks up my sleeve. Mmm, these damn freckles drive me insane.”

CJ’s giggle was pure glee as Abbey did her best to kiss each and every one of them. She laced her fingers through Abbey’s hair as her laughter turned into sighs.

“Oh, Abbey. You're wearing more clothes than me…not fair.”

“What?” Abbey looked up as her hands massaged CJ’s breasts.

“Get undressed.”

“I am undressed. See?” Abbey took CJ’s hand and slid it between her thighs.

“No, I don’t see, but I can certainly feel.” CJ stroked her clit. She felt it contract against her fingers, loving that feeling.

“Oh dear God, keep doing that sweetness. Don’t you stop!”

Abbey nestled her face in the crook of CJ’s long neck, inhaling her delightful scent. She kept stroking her lover’s breasts, wanting them desperately in her mouth. Sometimes she wondered how she didn’t eat CJ alive.

“Stop moving.” CJ said.

“I want…I need to…”

“What, Abbey?”

She fell over on the mattress and they both laughed. CJ slipped the tee shirt over Abbey’s head and took a few moments to marvel in her beauty.

“Damn.”

“What?” Abbey asked, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She took CJ’s hand again, leading her where she needed to be. Now Abbey could have her desire as well as CJ’s breasts.

“You're here.” She whispered. “In my bed, all night, all mine.”

“I know.” Abbey laughed before sliding her lips around CJ’s hard nipple. “We are going to be so exhausted in the morning.”

It would be worth it as far as CJ was concerned. Oh God, to be in her arms, in her mouth, between her trim, strong thighs…dear glorious, wonderful, almighty God.

“Claudia Jean!”

Abbey gripped her shoulder, causing CJ to lose her balance and fall forward. Her fingers slipped deeper into the wet and soft, bringing Abbey to immediate and breathtaking climax.

“Oh yes; God yes.” She exhaled, her breath warm in CJ’s ear. “Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely positively?”

“Most of the time.” CJ slipped out of her panties before going into the nightstand drawer. Abbey was wonderful but tonight she wanted a little extra.

“Don’t be cute.” Abbey took the toy from her lover’s hand.

“According to you, I'm cute all the time.”

“And cheeky too.” Abbey kissed her. “I really do love you.”

“I know. Feel how fast that makes my heart beat. Don’t make me wait anymore Abbey …show me.”

She delighted in showing her. Abbey wished there were more nights like this one; nights of unbridled passion and sheer bliss. Nights where it didn’t matter how loud they cried out each other’s names. Nights where she could make CJ come three times because they had all the time in the world. Nights where CJ coiled around her like a snake, so satisfied, and Abbey could fall asleep stroking her hair. Those were the nights when she hoped the morning never came.

***


End file.
